Portable electronic devices have become more and more popular nowadays with the development of technology. For example, mobile phones have become one of the essential communication devices. In addition to the communication function, other functions, such as replaceable housing assemblies, are i factors consumers will take into consideration when purchasing mobile phones.
Generally speaking, a replaceable housing assembly includes a front housing and a rear housing. One of the housings has a clasp and the other has a corresponding indentation. By the coordination of the clasp and the indentation, the housing assembly can be taken apart manually and be replaced. But the design can't cover both convenience and stability of housing constructing at the same time. For instance, for the convenience of assembling, the extended portion is made shorter to be taken apart from the indentation easily; however, the fixation of the clasp and the indentation is not so reliable here.
To prevent the clasp from loosening from the indentation, the extended portion is made longer. However, when users want to change a housing, they face harder resistance in taking the clasp apart from the indentation and it causes inconveniences. It is important that convenience and stability should both be taken into consideration when a portable electronic device is designed.